Los Santos Nights, A Grand Theft Auto Fanfiction
by TurboSyl
Summary: Valerie was once an innocent girl, but after her father died a week before she was born, she became a girl on a mission to rise up in the ranks of an unsavory criminal organization, the Grease Monkeys, in a fierce battle with the Las Venturas Mafia, trying to force their way into Los Santos. But Valerie can't do it alone: She'll need some friends. Can she do it? Or will she fail?
1. Prelude: Into the Storm

RENEGADE

Chapter 1: Into the Storm

Liberty City, USA

06:45 AM

June 2nd,1995

"You know the deal we had, Redford." The thug said. "Yeah, yeah. You'll have your weed by Saturday." Drew Redford, father of two daughters said, thumbing through his pockets.

"Good." The thug said, seeming eerily suspicious, "You're dismissed." The thug said, taking something out of his pocket as Drew noticed the movement, pulled his gun, but swiftly was knocked out by another thug. AT this moment, Drew became aware he was being played, reaching for his gun once more, but the second thug stepped on his fingers and retrieved the gun, pointing it at Drew's head, firing one single shot.

22 YEARS LATER

"Ugh...just gotta get home, then I can finally shower and get out of these clothes." Valerie said, pulling her cropped blue bomber jacket over her slightly shorter-than-supposed-to-be T-shirt, then picking up her car keys, and heading outside to where a blue, 2-door 2006 Karin Sultan RS waited outside. ** _My mom knew how much I wanted one of these when I just got my license, and at my 11th grade prom, she bought me one_** , Valerie thought about her reliable Sultan from years ago. She got into her car, plugging her iFruit phone in. Shortly after, it buzzed, and the Sultan's aftermarket hands-free-system answered the call. "Miha, listen to me. The thugs that killed your dad...well, they're coming after us next to finish the job. Don't worry about me, Valerie. Just get out of here. I've already paid for your move into Los Santos. Liberty City just isn't safe, anymore. Save yourself!" Mom shouted. "No, Mom. I'm coming back for y-" Valerie replied, tears flowing out of her eyes. "No! Go! I love you, miha. Go on. Let my legacy live on in you." Mom said, then the line cut off. "NO! OH GOD WHY?!" Valerie panicked, slamming the steering wheel of her Sultan as she sped off toward the airport, leaving her mother behind.

 _ **A MONTH LATER...**_

"Damn, I went from living in a decent-sized house, to living in a penthouse!" Valerie arrived at the Eclipse Towers penthouse suite, complete with 5G WiFi, and a 60 inch 4K TV. _The hell?,_ Valerie thought, _How'd my clothes get here before me?_ Valerie had arranged a date with one of her new Lifeinvader friends, and sat down, playing a game on her phone, waiting. Shortly after, the door buzzed. "Oh!" Valerie said, shooting up from the sofa toward the door. "Hey, I'm Veronica." The girl said. "Oh, uh...hi. Didn't think you'd be here so early." Valerie stuttered, but recovered in the end. "Too early?" Veronica asked. "Naaaah...I mean, we could go out and have a day on the town, see where things go," Valerie suggested. "I like that idea. We can take my Ubermacht, it's parked outside." Veronica said. "Cool," Valerie agreed, and the pair headed outside to Veronica's sleek Ubermacht Zion coupe.


	2. Chapter Two: Feel The Wind In Your Hair

**So, I'm aware there are some plot holes forming. Here's a flashback chapter to fill those in to the best of my ability. Enjoy! -T.T.C**

June 20th, 1999, Liberty City

Gambetti Crime Family House, home to one of the most notorious famillies in Liberty City. Jon Gravelli calmly sat at his desk, chewing on a cigar, when his right-hand man had just entered the room. "Any report on the Lopez family, Giovanni?" Gravelli asked, "Yes sir. The daughter's four years old now, and she lives with Isabel, her mother, who recently married to another man, a father of another daughter, named Lucy." Giovanni said, rubbing his hands, as though he was proud of himself. " Good, good, Giovanni. Now, go. You are dismissed. We'll let Isabel's daughter and Lucy live for a few more years, make sure they think we're gone, then, just when they least expect it, we'll strike." Gravelli told Giovanni, as he resumed chewing the cigar and the fine oak door to his office closed. "Isabel will pay for breaking our marriage. I swear on it. When she stops selling drugs for me, MAKE SURE I'M FIRST TO KNOW!" Gravelli told his female assistant, who then walked out of the room to make a phone call.

ALGONQUIN, LIBERTY CITY, THAT SAME YEAR

10:30 PM

Isabel waited anxiously in the alleyway for her drug supplier to come through, sitting on the hood of her car and keeping a sharp eye out for any threats like cops or FIB agents. Shortly after, the dealer arrived in a murdered out Enus Huntley, and stepped out. "Got the stuff?" He asked. "Yeah. I got it. But this is your last delivery from me." Isabel said, handing him the package with the detonator and his order, and the man handed her the cash. "There. Don't bother counting it. It's all legit, it's all there. Have a nice night, Sidewinder." The man said, referring to her drug-dealer codename. "Thanks." Isabel said, as both she and the man got into their cars, and drove off. "Just press the red button, and all your problems'll work themselves out, Isabel," She said after they drove off, pressing her index finger on the button as an explosion could be heard not far away. _Now, I just need to make it home to John and our daughters so I can lay low. God only knows how many people Gravelli probably has hunting me,_ Isabel thought as she sped off toward her home and family.

SOME TIME LATER, AT HOME

"Mom! You're okay! I was beginning to worry when I heard gunshots and an EXPLOSION!" Valerie ran over and hugged Isabel, as Isabel lifted her up and held her, "Yes, I'm fine. Just made it in from...work. Where's your father?" . "Oh, he just left. You missed him. He dropped Lucy off at her soccer game," Valerie said, "Mom...you're not yourself. You okay?" "Yes, Valerie. I'm fine, thanks...So, what do you want for dinner?" Isabel asked, hiding the real truth from her daughter, and changing the subject.


	3. Chapter Three: Maximum Budding Romance!

**So, that was my attempt at filling in the backstory and plot holes. Now we jump back to present day, Los Santos.**

Valerie and Veronica were cruising through South Los Santos, "Alright, good job, you got us here in time so you can meet the boss and introduce yourself. If all goes well, you might just be in with the Grease Monkeys. Also, you'd be surprised, they're a rich gang, but as part of their cover, they operate out of South LS, inside an unoccupied auto-shop." Veronica informed Valerie as they pulled inside and the door opened. Veronica signaled the guard, and the door closed behind the pearl red Ubermacht coupe, "Usually, the initiation process is a pretty wild party." "Do you mean party as in like...," Valerie made a finger pistol and mimicked gunshot noises, "Or do you mean, like an actual party?" "Of course, I was referring to an actual party, Val. The gang wants to get to know you, under orders from the boss, since your uncle was his right-hand man," Veronica said. "Is that it?" Valerie asked, trying not to laugh at the premise of a party held by a gang. "For now, yeah," Veronica sheepishly said, "Oh, stop here."

Veronica exited the coupe followed by Valerie, and they walked inside. "She with you?" A muscular guard asked, eyeing Valerie cautiously. "Yeah. She's my...er, girlfriend." Veronica said, in true hopes something between them would happen. "Really?" Valerie asked, whispering to Veronica. "Ah, well, any friend of yours is a friend of ours. Go on, lovebirds." The guard replied, joking with Valerie. "You know, I don't really have a place right now, kinda...living from inside the Ubermacht. Would it be cool if I, um..moved in?" Veronica asked nervously. "Yeah...of course. Mi casa es su casa." Valerie said. "Thanks, Miss-Spanish-Know It All," Veronica joked and the two laughed. "The only Spanish I know. Learned it from a co-worker at my old job." Valerie replied, "That, and my mom's Spanish, but she's only spoken English to me for as far as I can remember."The pair walked out after introducing Valerie to the undercover-rich men, getting back into Veronica's Ubermacht. "What was that whole 'girlfriend' thing about? I mean...er, not that I'm complaining or anything. I actually meant to ask you out earlier, you know." Valerie said, genuinely speaking. "What? Really? Like, really, really?" Veronica asked, excited. "Yeah." Valerie replied. "Well, I accept your offer. We can be each other's dates to the party. Now come on, we gonna get you ready for the party, or not? Girlfriend, that hairstyle is like, so 80s!" Veronica said. "Oh right, I almost forgot. Just let me do something first," Valerie said, leaning over and kissing Veronica on the lips, "Now, to the hairstylist," Valerie said, as both smiled.


	4. Chapter Four:A New Ally

_**THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY AMATEUR SKETCH | Hit him up, he's working on a fanfic of his own!**_

Valerie looked at her reflection in the mirror and touched her newly styled hair. She smiled at herself before turning to face Veronica. Valerie's wavy hair was styled pulled up into a bun.

"Well, what do you think?" Veronica asked.

"You have good taste when it comes to style," replied Valerie.

Veronica beamed at the compliment. Valerie stood up and followed Veronica out of the salon. The San Andreas sun began to beat down on their skin within seconds. Both women shielded their eyes from the rays and walked towards the car.

"I should've brought sunglasses," Valerie remarked as she slid behind the wheel. "Ew, and this car is like a volcano!" She flipped on the AC and relaxed as cold air blasted her face. "That's better. So where to now?"

"Barely Legal. There's a cute dress that will look good on you," Veronica said. "But you can wear whatever you like, of course."

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Barely Legal is it. Although, I don't I'll feel clean shopping at a place called that."

As they drove to the store, Veronica would occasionally sneak glances of Valerie. Valerie pretended she didn't notice and to hide a smile that threatened to creep up on her face. Valerie tuned the radio to Non-Stop Pop FM and Lady Gaga began to play.

They arrived at the store ten minutes later. The alarm to the store was ringing so loud that neither could hear their own thoughts. Before they could completely comprehend what was happening, a blonde pushed her way through the door, knocking Veronica to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Valerie shouted after the woman.

"Sorry!" the blonde shouted over her shoulder.

Police sirens wailed off in the distance. The blonde woman froze and tried to pinpoint which direction they were coming from. Valerie sort of felt bad for the girl.

"Hey you, come on, if you want to avoid jail time!" Veronica called after the blonde.

She didn't hesitate to take her up on the offer. Valerie was not pleased with this idea.

The blonde jumped into the back of the car with the two brunettes behind her. Valerie peeled out of the parking lot as police cruisers arrived at the scene. The Sentinel was fast enough to outrun the police as they flew down the streets of Los Santos.

The blonde woman was stuck in the floorboard, wedged between the backseat and Veronica's seat.

"Wow that was close!" The blonde stated, once the police had faded from the rearview mirror.

Valerie let off the accelerator. "What was that back there?" she asked.

"A robbery. What else would it be? I'm Danielle, by the way."

Veronica gave a sigh of relief and said, "Wow, that was insane! Let's do it again!"

Danielle laughed. "Shit, I'd love to, but my boyfriend doesn't really like that I do this."

They parked behind an old warehouse so Valerie could collect herself. Danielle sat up in her seat and began to laugh. This girl was either really stupid or insane. Valerie guessed both.

"So I guess your boyfriend isn't a fan of your criminal lifestyle?" Veronica asked.

Danielle giggled. "Nope. Kinda ironic given that he was once the sergeant-at-arms for The Lost MC, but now he just lays low and expects me to do the same thing." She shook her head. "I guess that's what I get for dating a forty year old." Her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. "Uh-oh, speak of the devil. Hey babe what's up… no, I've been good… scouts honor… I'm in Los Santos doing some shopping… no I didn't rob anyone. Could you come pick me up? I'm downtown near the LS chapter's clubhouse… Yes, I'm being careful. Alright bye, see you soon." She ended the call and place her phone back in her purse. "He is so good to me."

"I take it you want us to take you the… Lost MC's clubhouse?"

"Nah, I can walk there. No one will mess with me since I'm on Lost turf." Danielle climbed out of the back seat, almost falling on her face in the process. "Before I forget," she pulled crumpled bills from her purse and tossed them inside the passenger window. "Here ya go, ladies. For all your help."

Danielle turned and walked away from the car, leaving the two girls wondering what the hell just happened. They didn't know who she was or why she did what she did, but they a sneaking suspicion that they would see her again.

"Come on," Veronica said. "We can try a Binco or something."


	5. Chapter Five: Adrenaline

Binco Clothing, East Los Santos

Minutes Later...

Valerie and Veronica stepped out of the Binco store as Veronica huffed.

"Well, that ended fantastically, right?"

"Come on, V. You threatened to burn the clerk's house down because she refused to sell you a leather jacket and a pair of leggings. I mean if I were her I'd probably react in a similar way." Valerie chuckled, shrugging as they got into Veronica's Ubermacht coupe and drove.

"Touche." Veronica laughed as the Maze Bank Arena passed by in a blur. They were quite clearly over the speed limit, and a cop parked nearby noticed, flashing his lights and signalling for them to pull over. She brought the car to a stop as Valerie stared in disbelief.

 _Ugh. Cops_ , she thought as Veronica spoke to the man, _To think I used to wanna be one when I was younger._

"License and registration, miss." The cop spoke abruptly as he pulled out his badge.

"Okay..." Veronica reached slowly for her wallet so the cop wouldn't draw his weapon.

Too late. When she came back up with her ID, the cop had pulled out his pistol and aimed.

"You thought I was a real cop, huh." The man chuckled as his finger tightened around the trigger. Veronica flew into action, not saying a word as Valerie watched, bracing herself to step in if she needed to. Veronica disarmed the man, swung the car door out and knocked him over as she got out quickly.

"Stay in the car. Don't move unless I tell you." Veronica quickly said to Valerie as she fumbled in the glove compartment looking for anything useful.

 _Owner's manual. Nope._

 _Tampons? I don't even wanna know what she has these in here for._

 _AHA_ _! Pistol._

She checked if it was loaded. It was. She aimed it, her fingers shaking around the trigger as her grip tightened and she fired a single shot as a body went down.

"Holy..." Valerie put a hand to her mouth as Veronica looked back at her, then the dead cop as she found an unlocked phone in his pocket, checking it for any information on why he came after them, gasping as she walked over to Valerie and showed her the texts between the man and an unknown number.

( **Brock: You got the goods for me if I take out the Lopez chick and her friend, right?)**

 **(BLOCKED NUMBER: Count on it. Now get it done. You don't have all day. They're leaving a Binco near you now.)**

 **(Brock: On the way. ETA two minutes. This cop get-up will fool anyone.)**

"He was a hitman...sent to kill me..?" Valerie was in shock.

"We gotta find out who he works for. Take them out so they leave you alone." Veronica stated as she got back into her car and continued the drive back to Valerie's apartment.


End file.
